Sherlock Gnomes
| produção = David Furnish Steve Hamilton Shaw | roteiro = Ben Zazove | história = Kevin Cecil Andy Riley Emily Cook Kathy Greenberg | criação original = Romeu e Julieta por William Shakespeare Sherlock Holmes por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle | elenco = James McAvoy Emily Blunt Chiwetel Ejiofor Mary J. Blige Johnny Depp | música = Chris Bacon | edição = Prakash Patel Mark Solomon | estúdio = | distribuição = Paramount Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Rocket Pictures | lançamento = POR: 22 de março de 2018 EUA: 23 de março de 2018 BRA: 31 de maio de 2018 | orçamento = US$ 65 milhões | receita = US$ 90.3 milhões | idioma = Inglês | tipo = LA | gênero = Animação digital Comédia romântica Mistério | precedido_por = Gnomeu e Julieta (2011) | seguido_por = | código-IMDB = 2296777 }} Sherlock Gnomes (Gnomeu e Julieta: O Mistério do JardimBRA) é um filme de animação coputadorizado, de comédia romântica mistério britânico-americano próximo em 3D que está sendo dirigido por John Stevenson. Uma sequela de 2011 Gnomeu e Julieta, o filme mostra as vozes de James McAvoy, Emily Blunt, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Mary J. Blige e Johnny Depp. O filme está sendo produzido por Paramount Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer e Rocket Pictures, com o serviço de animação fornecido por Mikros Image. Será o primeiro filme de Paramount Animation a ser totalmente animado, e o primeiro filme de animação de Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer desde 2008 Igor. O filme será lançado em 23 de março de 2018, por Paramount Pictures. Enredo Gnomeu e Julieta recrutam o detetive Sherlock Gnomes e seu ajudante, Gnome Watson, para ajudar a investigar o misterioso desaparecimento dos outros gnomos do jardim. Elenco * James McAvoy como Gnomeu, o filho de Lady Azulejo, o marido de Julieta e contrapartida de gnomo azul para Romeu. * Emily Blunt como Julieta, filha do Lorde Tijolinho, esposa de Gnomeu e uma contrapartida de gnomo vermelho para Julieta. * Johnny Depp como Sherlock Gnomes, amigo de Gnome Watson e uma homenagem de gnomo para Sherlock Holmes. * Chiwetel Ejiofor como Gnomo Watson, amigo de Sherlock Gnomes e uma homenagem de gnomo para John Watson. * Mary J. Blige como Irene, a ex-namorada de Sherlock, a arqui-inimiga de Julieta e uma contrapartida para Irene Adler. * Jamie Demetriou como Moriarty, uma contrapartida de Professor Moriarty. * Michael Caine como Lord Redbrick, o líder dos gnomos vermelhos e o pai viúvo superprotetor de Julieta e sua contraparte para Senhor Capuleto. * Maggie Smith como Lady Bluebury, o líder dos gnomos azuis e a mãe viúva de Gnomeu; contrapartida de Senhora Montéquio. * Ashley Jensen como Nanette, uma sapa de jardim de plástico Escocês, melhor amiga de Julieta e namorada de Paris; Contraparte para Enfermeira. * Matt Lucas como Benny, o melhor amigo de Gnomeu; contrapartida de Benvolio. * Stephen Merchant como Paris, um gnomo vermelho nerd que estava disposto a se casar com Julieta; é namorado de Nanette e contrapartida de Conde Paris. * Julie Walters como Sra. Montéquio, o proprietário idoso do jardim. * Richard Wilson como o Sr. Capuleto, o proprietário idoso do jardim. * Julio Bonet como Mankini, um gnomo vermelho. * Ozzy Osbourne como Corça, um cervo de jardim. * Dan Starkey como Teddy Gregson, uma contraparte para Tobias Gregson. * John Stevenson como Grande Gorilla Elenco da dublagem brasileira *Gnomeu - Daniel Machline *Julieta - Érika Menezes *Sherlock Gnomes - Alexandre Moreno *Gnomo Watson - Alexandre Maguolo *Irene - Maíra Góes *Moriarty - Guilherme Briggs *Lorde Tijolinho - Carlos Gesteira *Lady Azulejo - Carla Pompílio *Nanette - Angélica Borges *Benny - Manolo Rey *Paris - Cláudio Galvan *Sra. Montéquio - Nádia Carvalho *Sr. Capuleto - Reinaldo Pimenta *Mankini - Fernando Mendonça *Corça - *Reggie - Léo Martins *Fawn - Nando Sierpe *Ronnie - Rodrigo Oliveira *Teddy Gregson - *Grande Gorilla - * Vozes adicionais: BRA Versão brasileira * Direção de dublagem e tradução: Manolo Rey * Locutor: Luiz Feier Motta * Edição: Leonardo Gheventer * Estúdio: Delart Produção Em março de 2012, foi relatado que o filme está em desenvolvimento na Rocket Pictures. Andy Riley e Kevin Cecil, dois dos nove escritores do primeiro filme, estão escrevendo o roteiro do filme. Steve Hamilton Shaw e David Furnish estão produzindo o filme, e Elton John, um produtor executivo, está novamente compondo novas músicas para o filme. O filme contará com Sherlock Gnomes, "o maior detetive ornamental" contratado pelos personagens do primeiro filme, que tentará resolver o mistério dos gnomos desaparecidos. Em setembro de 2012, foi relatado que John Stevenson, um dos diretoresIMDB de Kung Fu Panda foi definido para dirigir o filme. Em novembro de 2015, foi anunciado que Johnny Depp daria voz a Sherlock Gnomes e que o filme seria lançado em 12 de janeiro de 2018. No entanto, ao contrário do primeiro filme, lançado pela Disney sob suas Touchstone Pictures banner, Paramount Animation e Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer estão produzindo o filme, com McAvoy e Blunt retomando seus papéis. Kelly Asbury, the director of the first film, will be involved in the sequel as creative consultant. Lançamento Em 3 de novembro de 2017, sete cartazes foram lançados. No mesmo dia, o título foi alterado de Gnomeo and Juliet 2: Sherlock Gnomes para Sherlock Gnomes. Em 7 de novembro, o primeiro trailer foi revelado. O trailer foi exibido antes das exibições de Daddy's Home 2. O filme também lançou cartazes parodiando filmes anteriores de 2017, como Darkest Hour, The Disaster Artist, The Greatest Showman, The Post, Eu, Tonya, Guardiões da Galáxia Vol. 2, All the Money in the World, Mulher-Maravilha e A Forma da Água. Soundtrack Sherlock Gnomes: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack será lançado em 10 de março. O filme contará com músicas originais de Elton John, bem como música de outros artistas, como Mary J. Blige, entre outros. Ligações externas *Sherlock Gnomes (em inglês) no Internet Movie Database Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2018 Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes dobrados em português de Portugal Categoria:Filmes de computação gráfica Categoria:Filmes de animação da década de 2010